We Happy Fewer
We Happy Fewer is the 13th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Summary Two soldiers down, and one turns on his brother instead of their enemy. Plot The platoon leaves Eindhoven in a sad tone as they lost two men in the battle. McCreary asks about Franky which Baker replied that he managed to kill some Germans before death. Dawson comment about how the jeep felt empty before something catches his eye. He told Corrion to stop the jeep and confront the British soldier. Dawson interrogated the soldier about the jacket he is wearing which Baker intercept comment that it is a random jacket. It is revealed that the jacket belongs to the late Franky. Meanwhile, Red talks to Friar about jeep name "Bullet Magnet" while Paddock frustrate about the jeep poor condition. Baker told Dawson to leave them alone and angrily order him to continue their journey to Sint-Oedenrode where the 502nd are stationed. Red and Mac have a night talk and privately discuss Baker's mental condition as seen degrading. They also witness Paddock attempt to shoot the jeep with Friar preventing it. Mac advise Red to talk to Baker about his condition. Transcript The recon platoon are driving their jeeps and leaving Eindhoven after their last night bombing. The platoon is done with Eindhoven and leaves for another 101st station for further missions. The jeep which Baker and the Fire Team is riding on have words they painted on the hood on men they lost in Normandy. Now it have increased with Marsh and Franky into the hood. McCreary talks to Baker about Franky's death with sadness. McCreary: I can't believe they got him. He was always so damn spry. Baker: He took a bunch of 'em with him. McCreary: Was it... quick,at least? Baker: '''Not especially. Sorry... I didn't ... I didn't mean to, uh... Sorry. Corrion and the Assault Team jeep are in front of the jeep column and leading their way to their next destination. Now the jeep is less one soldier in their seating. '''Dawson: Jeep feels emptier, you know Suddenly, Dawson look on his left side and saw something that intrigued him which prompted him to call Corrion who was driving to stop. Dawson: Stop the jeep! Corrion: What? Dawson: Stop the goddamn jeep! With the front jeep stop, all the jeeps stop much to the rest of the platoon chagrin. Roselli: Now what? The men in the second jeep observed Dawson jumping out of the jeep to go somewhere. Jasper: Looks like Dawson had to piss, ...on a British guy? Dawson confronts with a British soldier who is wearing an American jacket and push him against a tree to interrogate about the jacket the British was wearing. Dawson: Where did you nick it from? Crew: What? O'Neil: Mate, I really suggest you don't do that again. Dawson: Where! Crew: Eindhoven! I didn't think anyone would want it back. Dawson: You were wrong! Baker approached them. Baker: Mike! What the hell are you doing? Dawson: You know, for a few minutes, I actually believed in your shit, Baker! Baker: What the hell is wrong with you? It's just a random Brit in an American Jacket! Would you calm down? Dawson moves Crew, having his back in front of Baker, revealing the Jacket has Franky's name. Dawson: Does this look random to you? Baker look at the name in pain. Meanwhile at Red's jeep, Red and Friar look at the name "Bullet Magnet" on the hood of the jeep. Friar: Why did you let Jasper write that on the hood? Hartsock: It was funny at the time. Friar: What about now? Hartsock: Has its moments. Paddock try to get the shiftier to move. Paddock: This shiftier gets stuck one more time, I'm gonna put the bitch out of her misery. Back to Baker, he was attempting to get Dawson back to the jeep. Baker: We're leaving. Dawson: Are you turning your back to me? Baker: In case you forgot, Nancy Drew. We're not solving a fucking mystery here. We need to get to Oedenrode. Baker walks back to the jeep with Dawson watching. Twelve hours later at Oedenrode castle, Red was finishing up his after action report to Mac. Mac: So, Marsh and that new kid were the only casualties. Hartsock: Yeah, so far. Can I speak freely? Mac: Son, in case you ain't noticed, this ain't exactly Headquarters. No need to be so polite. Speak away. Hartsock: It's Baker. Something's not right with him. Mac: What do you mean? Hartsock: Don't tell him I told you any of this,but he was seeing stuff that's wasn't there. He takes it all so hard,you know? When men die. Mac: How do you take it? Hartsock: Nothing good was ever free. They overheard of Friar's shouting nearby and observed Friar attempting to stop Paddock from shooting a jeep with a pistol in hand. Paddock: Move, Friar! I'm just gonna drop a couple through the block, be on my merry little way. Friar: Paddock! You are not shooting the Jeep! Mac: I think everyone needs to get some rest. Hartsock: Huh. Yeah, I guess you're right. Mac gets up and start to walk away. Hartsock: Wait, What should we do about, Baker? Mac: Well, I guess you're gonna have to talk to him Red. You never told me anything remember?" Mac walks into his tent. Cutscene Ends. Characters * First Sergeant Gregory "Mac" Hassay * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Sergeant Seamus Doyle (name on Jeep) * Sergeant George Risner (name on Jeep) * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Timothy Connor * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private First Class James Marsh (Mentioned,name on Jeep) * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class Stephan "Obi" Obrieski (name on Jeep) * Private First Class William Paige (name on Jeep) * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell * Private Larry Allen (name on Jeep) * Private Michael Desola (name on Jeep) * Private Michael Garnett (name on Jeep) * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche (mentioned, name on jeep) * Private David Muzza (name on Jeep) * Private Johnny Rivas (name on Jeep) * Crew * O'Neil Trivia * It is hinted that Franky's death have been covered up by Baker as conversation between Dawson and McCreary shows that Baker lied to his team about Franky died a hero instead of a kid trying to save a girl. It is unknown whether Hartsock is part of it. ** It parallel to Baker's lie back at Normandy where he kept a secret with Leggett about Allen and Garnett's death on how they died. It came back to haunt Baker in later chapters. * Based on the British soldiers' dialogue, it seems Crews (the British who took Franky's jacket) have been looting American items in the battlefield. Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters